Sévèrus Snape
by Polgarra
Summary: Ce que Severus Snape a tenté, personne n'en connaît la raison. Comment s'expliquer quand on s'ignore soi même ? Plongée dans les pensées de Severus, inspiré de Mauriac.
1. Chapter 1

_Il m'est apparu que François Mauriac dans Thérèse Desqueyroux avait écrit des mots qui pouvaient tout aussi bien convenir à Sévèrus. Aussi ai-je pris la liberté, avec des coupures et quelques adaptations, de transcrire ici l'histoire de Sévère vu par Mauriac._

_A vous de me dire si j'ai eu raison, avec des rewiews._

**I**

L'avocat ouvrit une porte. Sévèrus Snape, dans ce couloir dérobé du palais de justice, sentit sur sa face la brume et, profondément, l'aspira. Il avait peur d'être attendu, hésitait à sortir. Un homme, dont le col était relevé, se détacha d'un platane, il reconnut Rémus. L'avocat cria : « Non-lieu » et, se retournant vers Sévèrus :

« Vous pouvez sortir : il n'y a personne. »

Il descendit les marches mouillées. Oui, la petite place semblait déserte. Rémus ne lui donna pas même un regard, il interrogeait l'avocat qui répondait à mi-voix, comme s'ils eussent été épiés. Il entendait confusément leur propos :

« Je recevrai demain l'avis officiel de non-lieu.

Il ne peut plus y avoir de surprise ?

Non, les carottes sont cuites, comme on dit.

Après la déposition d'Albus, c'était couru.

Couru…Couru… On ne sait jamais. Vous savez, Lupin, dans ces sortes d'affaires, le témoignage de la victime… »

La voix de Sévèrus s'éleva :

« Il n'y a pas eu de victime. »

Les deux hommes, un instant, observèrent Sévèrus, immobile, serré dans son manteau, et ce blême visage qui n'exprimait rien.

Ils traversèrent la place : des feuilles de platane étaient collées aux bancs trempés de pluie. Sévèrus marchait entre les deux hommes qu'il dominait du front et qui de nouveau discutaient comme s'il n'eut pas été présent ; mais gênés par ce corps, ils le poussaient du coude. Alors il demeura un peu en arrière, faisant jouer ses longs doigts qui ne détenaient plus aucune baguette.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas entendre les propos du petit homme aux courtes jambes arquées qui, pas une fois, ne se retourna vers Sévèrus. Il aurait pu choir au bord de ce chemin. Ni Lupin, ni l'avocat ne s'en fussent aperçus. Ils n'avaient plus peur d'élever la voix :

« Croyez-moi, dites à Albus de faire front ! Prenez l'offensive dans la Gazette du sorcier de dimanche ; préférez vous que je m'en charge? Il faudrait un titre comme La rumeur infâme…

Non, mon vieux ; non, non : que répondre, d'ailleurs ? C'est trop évident que l'instruction a été bâclée ; on n'a même pas fait allusion à son passé… »

Au bord du fossé, les lanternes d'une calèche, dont la capote était baissée, éclairaient deux croupes maigres de chevaux.

Le cocher contemplait Sévèrus avec une attention goulue. Comme il lui demandait s'ils arriveraient assez tôt, il le rassura : tout de même, mieux valait ne pas s'attarder.

« C'est la dernière fois que je vous donne cette corvée,Gardère.

Monsieur n'a plus à faire ici ? »

Il secoua la tête et l'homme le dévora des yeux. Devrait-il toute sa vie, être ainsi dévisagé ?

« Alors tu es content ? »

Lupin semblait enfin s'apercevoir qu'il était là. Il dit à voix basse : « Je suis rompu… » puis s'interrompit : à quoi bon parler ? Il ne l'écoute pas, ne le voit pas. Que lui importe ce que Sévèrus éprouve ? Cela seul compte : cette lutte contre Voldemort, compromise par son acte.

Heureusement, la justice ne leur ôte pas ce pion précieux. La cour d'assise évitée, tous respirent. Mais comment empêcher les adversaires d'entretenir la plaie ? Dès le lendemain, Albus devra aller voir le ministre.

Depuis l'ouverture de l'instruction, sans doute avait-il fait souvent ce même voyage qu'il entreprenait ce soir; mais il n'avait alors aucune autre préoccupation que de renseigner exactement Albus Dumbledore ; il écoutait, avant de monter en voiture, les derniers conseils de l'avocat touchant les réponses que devrait faire Albus Dumbledore losqu'il serait de nouveau interrogé -aucune angoisse chez Sévèrus, en ce temps-là, aucune gêne à l'idée de se retrouver face à face avec ce vieil homme : il s'agissait alors entre eux non de ce qui c'était passé réellement, mais de ce qu'il importait de dire ou de ne pas dire. Ils recomposaient, à l'usage du juge, une histoire simple, fortement liée et qui pût satisfaire ce logicien. Sévèrus, à cette époque, montait dans la même calèche qui l'attend ce soir –mais avec quelle impatience d'achever ce voyage nocturne dont il souhaite à présent ne pas voir la fin !

Il repense à ce long trajet que l'interdiction de l'usage de toute magie l'obligeait à parcourir, et encore ce soir.

Le cauchemar dissipé, de quoi parleront-ils, ce soir, Albus et Sévèrus ?


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Cette odeur de cuir moisi des anciennes voitures, Severus l'aime. Il se console d'avoir oublié ses cigarettes, détestant de fumer dans le noir. Il enlève son manteau, appuie contre le cuir odorant sa tête blème et ballottée, livre son corps aux cahots. Il avait vécu, jusqu'à ce soir, d'être traqué; maintenant que le voilà sauf, il mesure son épuisement. Joues creuses, pomettes, lèvres aspirées, et ce large front, magnifique, compose une figure de condamné -oui, bien que les hommes ne l'aient pas reconnu coupable-, condamné à la solitude éternelle.

Son charme, tous les êtres le possèdent dont le visage trahirait un tourment secret, l'élancement d'une plaie intérieure, s'ils ne s'épuisaient à donner le change. Au fond de cette calèche cahottante, sur cette route frayée dans l'épaisseur obscure des pins, un homme démasqué caresse doucement avec la main droite sa face de brulé vif.

Quelles seront les premières paroles d'Albus, dont le témoignage l'a sauvé? Sans doute ne posera-t-il aucune question, ce soir... mais demain? Severus ferme les yeux, les rouvre. Ah! Ne rien prévoir. Ce sera peut-être plus simple qu'il n'imagine. Ne rien prévoir. Dormir...

Libre... que souhaiter de plus? Ce ne lui serait qu'un jeu de rendre facile sa vie à Poudlard. Se livrer à Albus jusqu'au fond, ne rien laisser dans l'ombre, voilà le salut. Que tout ce qui était caché apparaisse dans la lumière, et dès ce soir. Cette résolution comble Severus de joie. Avant d'atteindre Poudlard, il aura le temps de préparer sa confession, selon le mot que son amie Narcissa répétaient chaque samedi de leurs vacances.

Narcissa, chère innocente, quelle place vous occupez dans cette histoire! Les êtres les plus purs ignorent à quoi ils sont mélés chaque jour, chaque nuit, et ce qui germe d'empoisonné sous leur pas d'enfants.

Certes, elle avait raison, losqu'elle répétait à Severus, étudiant raisonneur et moqueur: « Tu ne peux imaginer cette délivrance après l'aveu, après le pardon, lorsque la place nette, on peut recommencer sa vie sur nouveaux frais. »

Il suffisait à Severus d'avoir résolu de tout dire pour déjà connaître, en effet, une sorte de desserremet délicieux: « Albus saura tout; je lui dirai... »

Que lui dirait-il? Par quel aveu commencer? Des paroles suffisent-elles à contenir cet enchainement confus de désirs, de résolutions, d'actes imprévisibles? Comment font-ils tous ceux qui connaissent leurs crimes?... « Moi, je ne connais pas mes crimes. Je n'ai pas voulu celui dont on me charge. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai voulu. Je n'ai jamais su vers quoi tendait cette puissance forcenée en moi et hors de moi: ce qu'elle détruisait sur son passage, j'en étais moi-même terrifié... »

A la gare, le train n'était pas formé encore. Naguère, à l'époque des grandes vacances ou de la rentrée des classes, Severus et Narcissa se faisait une joie de cette halte. Ils mangeaient à l'auberge, puis allaient sur cette route si ténébreuse ce soir; mais Severus ne la voit, en ces années finies, que blanche de lune. Alors ils riaient de leurs longues ombres confondues. « Narcissa », Severus prononce son nom à haute voix dans le noir. C'était d'elle qu'il faudrait d'abord entretenir Albus.

Comment l'introduire dans ces régions indéterminées où Severus a vécu, a souffert?

Il le faut pourtant. Aucun autre geste possible, tout à l'heure, en pénétrant dans le bureau, que de s'asseoir sur le siège et d'entraîner Albus d'étape en étape jusqu'au point où il arrêtera Severus: « Je comprends maintenant; lèves-toi; sois pardonné. »

Personne dans le compartiment de première, où d'ailleurs le lumignon n'eut pas suffi à éclairer son visage. Impossile de lire: mais quel récit n'eut paru fade à Severus, au prix de sa vie terrible? Peut-être mourrait-il de honte, d'angoisse, de remord, de fatigue- mais il ne mourrait pas d'ennui.

Il se rencogna, ferma les yeux. Etait-il raisonnable qu'un homme de son intelligence n'arriva pas à rendre ce drame intelligible?

Oui, sa confession finie, Albus le relèverait: « Vas en paix, Severus, ne t'inquiétes plus. Dans cette école de Poudlard, nous attendrons ensemble la fin de cette guerre, sans que jamais puisse nous séparer les choses accomplies. Vas, fais ce qui te semble juste et apporte nous des informations. Qu'importe qu'elles semblent floues ou étranges. »

Ah! songe Severus, il n'aura pas compris. Il faudra tout reprendre depuis le commencement. Où est le commencement de nos actes? Notre destin, si nous voulons l'isoler, ressemble à ces plantes qu'il est impossible d'arracher avec toutes leurs racines. Severus remontera-t-il jusqu'à son enfance? Mais l'enfance et elle-même une fin, un aboutissement.

L'enfance de Severus: de la neige à la source du fleuve le plus sali. Au collège, il avait paru vivre indifférent et comme absent de menus tragédies qui déchiraient ses camarades. Les professeurs souvent leur proposaient l'exemple de Severus Snape: « Severus ne demande point d'autre récompense que cette joie de réaliser en lui un type d'humanité supérieure. Sa conscience d'appartenir à l'élite humaine le soutient mieux que ne le ferait la crainte du châtiment... »

Ainsi s'exprimait l'un des professeurs. Severus s'interroge: « Etais-je si candide? Tout ce qui précède cette cérémonie et mon entrée au sein des Mangemorts prend dans mon souvenir cet aspect de pureté; contraste, sans doute, avec cette ineffaçable salissure qui ne cesse de se rappeler à moi. Le collège, au delà de mon bacsulement dans l'ombre, m'apparaît comme un paradis. Alors je n'en avais pas conscience. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que dans ces années d'avant la vie, je vivais ma vraie vie? Quoi que prétendissent mes professeurs, je souffrais, je faisais souffrir. Je jouissais du mal que je causais et de celui qui me venait de mes amis; pure souffrance qu'aucun remord n'altérait. »

La récompense de Severus, c'était, à la saison brûlante, de ne pas se juger indigne de Narcissa qu'il rejoignait.

Encore que pour Severus, la vertu de Narcisse Black était-elle surtout faite d'ignorance. L'école plaçait mille voiles devant les yeux des élèves. Severus les méprisait de confondre vertu et ignorance: « Toi, Narcissa, tu ne connais pas la magie...répétait-il en ces lointains étés. Ces beaux étés... Severus dans le petit train qui démarre enfin, s'avoue que c'est vers eux qu'il faut que sa pensée remonte, si il veut voir clair.

Incroyable vérité que dans ces aubes pures de nos vies, les pires orages étaient déjà suspendus. Matinées trop bleues: mauvais signe pour le temps de l'après-midi et du soir. Elles annoncent les parterres sacagés, les branches rompues et toute cette boue. Severus n'a pas réfléchi, n'a rien prémédité à aucun moment de sa vie; nul tournant brusque: il a decendu une pente insensible, lentement d'abord puis plus vite.

Quelle fatigue! A quoi bon découvrir les ressorts secrets de ce qui est accompli?


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici la suite. Merci à ceux qui me suivent!_

_Land'End est une ville des Cornouailles. Springfield est une réf aux Simpsons(est-il vraiment besoin de le préciser?)_

_Et merci à EmmaD pour ces réflexions judicieuses!_

* * *

**III**

Land' End est réellement une extrémité de la terre; un des ces lieux au-delà desquels il est impossible d'avancer, ce qu'on appelle ici un quartier: quelques métairies sans église, ni mairie, ni cimetière, abandonnées au début de siècle lors de l'exode rural. Elles se tassent un peu plus chaque année.

Deux de ces vieilles demeures pourtant sont encore des maisons de maîtres. Les Snape et les Black ont laissé leur logis de Land'End tels qu'ils les reçurent des ascendants.

Eileen Snape qui avait au coeur de Londres sa résidence principale ne voulut jamais rien changer à ce domaine qui lui venait de son mari (mort dans un accident de chasse durant la dixième année de Severus) et où elle ne s'étonnait pas que le jeune garçon eût le goût de passer les vacances. Il s'y installait dès juillet, sous la garde d'une soeur aînée de son père, tante Clara, vieille fille sourde qui aimait aussi cette solitude parce qu'elle n'y voyait pas, disait-elle, les lèvres des autres remuer et qu'elle savait qu'on n'y pouvait rien entendre que le vent.

Pourtant, madame Snape craignait des conséquences de l'éloignement de ce fils chéri et du rapprochement que cela opérait avec Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius Malefoy avait hérité de son père à Springfield, non loin de Land' End, une maison où on ne le voyait jamais pendant la saison « mondaine ». Il n'y couchait qu'en août, qu'en le temps était trop lourd. Il ne laissait rien au hasard et mettait tout son orgueil dans la bonne organisation de la vie. « On n'est jamais malheureux que par sa faute...», répétait ce jeune homme. Jusqu'à son mariage, il fit une part égale au travail et au plaisir, s'il ne dédaignait ni l'alcool, ni les filles, il travaillait ''d'arrache-pied'', selon l'expression de sa mère. Plus âgé que Severus, il se plaçait en constante compétition avec lui, sans que Severus n'est encouragé ce comportement qu'il jugeait puéril. Et déjà l'intelligence de Severus était fameuse; un esprit fort, sans doute...

Mais Lucius se flattait de savoir manipuler son monde.

Severus sourit à cette caricature de Lucius qu'il dessine en esprit: « Au vrai, il était plus fin que la plupart des garçons que j'eusse pu rencontrer.»

Mais ce n'est pas lui que Severus, les paupières baissées, voit surgir sue un balai en ces matinées d'autrefois, vers 9h, avant que la chaleur soit à son comble; non pas l'ami indifférent, mais Narcissa, le visage en feu-et déjà sous le ciel commençait à ronfler la fournaise de la lande:«Remets ton manteau pour entrer au salon; c'est une glacière...»

Et la tante Clara ajoutait:«Ma petite, vous aurez à boire quand vous ne serez plus en nage...» Narcissa criait à la sourde d'inutiles paroles:«Ne t'égosilles pas, elle comprend tout au mouvement des lèvres...» Mais la jeune fille articulait en vain chaque mot et déformait sa bouche minuscule; la tante répondait au hasard jusqu'à ce que tous deux soient obligés de fuir pour rire à l'aise.

Du fond d'un compartiment obscur, Severus regarde ces jours purs de sa vie; et cette trouble lueur de joie, il n savait pas alors que ce devait être son unique part en ce monde. Rien ne l'avertissait que tout son lot tenait dans un salon ténébreux, au centre de l'été implacable. D'où lui venait ce bonheur? Narcissa avait-elle seulement un seul des goût de Severus? Si elle était studieuse, elle détestait la lecture, n'aimait que coudre, rire et parler, tandis que Severus dévorait du même appétit les romans de Paul de Keed, _les causeries du jeudi_, l'_Histoire du Ministère, _tout ce qui traîne dans les placards d'une maison de campagne.

Aucun goût commun, hors celui d'être ensemble durant ces après-midi où le feu du ciel assiège les hommes. Rien à se dire; aucune parole: les minutes fuyaient dans ces longues haltes innocentes sans que les jeunes gens songeassent plus à bouger que ne bouge le chasseur embusqué. Ainsi leur semblait-il qu'un seul geste aurait fait fuir leur informe et chaste bonheur.

Narcissa, la première s'étirait.

"Tu viendras demain?

Oh! Non; pas tous les jours."

Elle ne souhaitait pas de le voir tous les jours; parole raisonnable à laquelle il ne fallait rien opposer; toute protestation eut paru, à Severus même, incompréhensible. Narcissa préférait ne pas revenir; rien ne l'eut empêchée sans doute; mais pourquoi se voir tous les jours?

Ils finiraient, disait-elle, par se prendre en grippe. Severus répondait:"Oui...oui-sutout ne t'en fais pas une obligation: reviens quand le coeur t'en diras... quand tu n'auras rien de mieux." L'adolescente à balai disparaissait sur la route déjà sombre.

Severus revenait vers la maison; les métayers le saluaient de loin; les enfants ne l'approchaient pas. Sa tante le guettait sur le seuil et, comme font les sourdes, parlait sans arrêt pour que Severus ne lui parlât pas.

Qu'était-ce donc que cette angoisse? Il n'avait pas envie de lire; il n'avait envie de rien; il errait de nouveau.

Albus Dumbledore, comment t'introduire dans ce monda confus, toi qui appartiens à la race des sereins? "Pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Mangemort?"

Pourquoi s'est-il tourné vers Voldemort? C'était vrai que rien ne l'y avait forcé.

Severus se souvient que Minerva McGonagall répétait à tout venant:"Dieu sait pourquoi il a rejoint l'Ordre, mais il l'a fait. Il n'a pas nos principes, malheureusement; par exemple cette attirance pour les arts sombres: un genre qu'il se donne; mais c'est une nature très droite. Nous aurons vite fait de lui faire oublier ces idées de magie noire. Certes, tout ne nous sourit pas dans ce revirement. Oui... ce passé inconnu de Mangemort...je sais bien...mais c'est oublié, n'est-ce pas? On peut à peine dire qu'il y a eu scandale. Et puis sa mère ne lui a donné que de bons exemples. On a besoin de tout le monde. Enfin, il faut bien passer sur quelque chose. Et puis, vous me croirez si vous voulez, mais il est d'une grande puissance. C'est incroyable, mais c'est comme ça."

Pourquoi était-il devenu Mangemort? Il avait eu une grande admiration pour Voldemort. Aucune attitude qui demanda moins d'effort. Il n'avait qu'à lever les yeux vers Voldemort que c'était sa science d'emplir de candeur admirative. Une telle proie à ses pieds flattait le sorcier mais ne l'étonnait pas.

"Je le suis devenu parce que..." Severus, les sourcils froncés, un main sur ses yeux, cherche à se souvenir. Il y avait cette joie puérile de se rapprocher de Lucius. Mais c'était Lucius surtout qui en éprouvait de la joie; pour Severus, ce lien ne comptait guère.

Au vrai pourquoi en rougir? La puissance magique du Seigneur des ténèbres ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. "Il a toujours eu le goût de la magie dans le sang."

"Lui aussi, d'ailleurs, s'intéressait à mes possibilités."

Mais Severus avait obéi peut-être à un sentiment plus obscur qu'il s'efforce de mettre à jour: peut-être cherchait-il moins la puissance qu'un refuge.Ce qui l'y avait précipité, n'était-ce pas une panique? Petit garçon pratique, enfant ordonné, il avait hâte d'avoir pris son rang, trouvé sa place définitive; il voulait être rassuré contre il ne savait quel péril. Jamais il n'avait paru si raisonnable qu'à l'époque qui avait précédée la cérémonie d'entrée au sein des Mangemorts: il s'incrustait dans un bloc, il se casait, il entrait dans un ordre.

Jamais Severus ne connut un telle paix- ce qu'il croyait être la paix et qui n'était en réalité que le demi-sommeil, l'engourdissement de ce reptile en son sein.


	4. Chapter 4

**Désolée pour le retard. J'ai l'impression que je passe mon temps à m'excuser lol**

**En même temps, ca demande pas mal de boulot, cette réecriture et falait que je bosse mes exams (réussis d'ailleurs :), ca y est je suis licenciée lol)**

**N'hesitez pas à me faire part de votre opinion...**

**

* * *

**

**IV**

Le jour étouffant de la cérémonie, dans l'étroite pièce qui servait autrefois de chapelle dans le château où avait élu domicile Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce fut jour là que Severus se sentit perdu. Il était entré somnambule dans la cage et au fracas de la lourde porte refermée, soudain le misérable enfant se réveillait. Rien de changer, mais il avait le sentiment de ne plus pouvoir désormais se perdre seul. Au plus épais de cette confrérie, il allait s'agiter, pareil à un feu sournois qui rampe, embrasant pin après pin. Aucun visage sur lequel reposer ses yeux, dans cette foule, hors celui de Lucius. Mais le contentement du jeune homme l'éloigner de Severus. Après la cérémonie, tous convinrent que Severus qui n'était pas beau mais qui était le charme même, ne se ressemblait pas, c'était une autre personne... Ils virent seulement qu'il était différent de son apparence habituelle; il ne reconnurent pas son vrai visage.

Severus songeant à ce qui vint ensuite, cette marque qu'on lui ancra dans la chair, murmure: « ce fut horrible ». Dès lors il fut éloigné de tout. Il était sur l'autre rive.

Une seule lettre de Narcissa : la petite n'aimait guère écrire-, mais il n'était pas une ligne qui ne plut à Severus. Narcissa se plaignait de ne pouvoir aller du côté de Vilméja depuis l'arrivée d'un Sang de Bourbe, Jean Azévédo, qui lui faisait horreur.

Severus relisait souvent ces pages et n'en attendait pas d'autres. Il était au plus profond de l'isolement. Sur cette autre rive, il était isolé des autres. « Cet homme si froid, si moqueur, qui ne montre jamais sa satisfaction, qui n'aime pas causer de ce qui est intéressant », disaient de lui les autres Mangemorts.

Un jour, il fut fort surpris de reconnaître le hibou de Narcissa Black qui lui amenait un paquet de différentes lettres. Severus avait déchiffré avec soin la date inscrite sur chacune des trois lettres; et déjà il ouvrait la plus ancienne, lorsque Bellatrix arriva en trombe dasn les appartements de Snape. Bellatrix ne ressemblait en rien à sa jeune soeur, Narcissa. L'une était aussi sombre que l'autre était pure. Bellatrix venait de lire une lettre de leur mère. Severus voit encore la robe sombre; cette peau blême et soudain le rouge cru du cou et de la face.

Déjà régnait, en ce matin de juillet, une chaleur sulfureuse; le soleil enfumé rendait plus salles les façades mortes.

Elle s'était rapprochée de Severus; elle criait:"Celle-là, elle est trop forte. Qui aurait dit que ma petite soeur..." Et comme Severus l'interrogeait du regard : "Crois-tu qu'elle s'est amourachée de ce petit Sang de Bourbe ? Oui, parfaitement: cette espèce de déchet qui s'est installé à Vilméja... Mais si: ça a l'air sérieux... Elle dit qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à sa majorité... Maman écrit qu'elle est complètement folle. Pourvu que les Malefoy ne le sachent pas. Lucius serait capable de ne pas faire sa demande. Tu as des lettres d'elle ? Enfin, nous allons savoir... Mais ouvres-les donc.

Je veux les lire dans l'ordre. D'ailleurs, je ne saurais te les montrer."

Elle le reconnaissait bien là; il compliquait toujours tout. Enfin l'essentiel était qu'il ramène la petite à la raison :

"Mes parents comptent sur toi: tu peux tout sur elle... si... si!... Ils t'attendent comme leur salut. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lire les lettres de la petite ?

Que tu ne sois plus là."

Longtemps après qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Severus était demeuré étendu, fumant des cigarettes, les yeux sur les motifs fleuris de la tapisserie. Non, non, ce n'était pas cette chère petite idiote, ce ne pouvait être cette pensionnaire à l'esprit court qui avait inventé ces paroles de feu. Ce ne pouvait être de ce coeur sec -car elle avait le coeur sec: Severus le savait peut-être !-qu'avait jailli ce cantique des cantiques, cette longue plainte heureuse d'une femme possédée, d'une chair presque morte de joie, dès la première atteinte :

_...Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, je ne pouvais croire que ce fut un sang de bourbe, il jouait à courir avec le chien en poussant des cris. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que ce n'était qu'un faible impur... mais il n'est pas impur... Tu ne me reconnaîtrais: c'est moi qui lui jette un sort d'air chaud, dès que la chaleur tombe..._

Si Bellatrix était rentré à cette minute dans ces appartements, elle se fut aperçue que cet home assis sur le lit n'était pas son ami, un des leurs, mais un être inconnu d'elle, une créature étrangère et sans nom. Il jeta sa cigarette, déchira une seconde enveloppe :

_... J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra; aucune résistance ne me fait peur; mon amour ne le sent même pas. Ils me retiennent à Land'End, m'ont supprimée mon balai, mais Vilméja n'est pas si éloigné que Jean et moi ne puissions nous rejoindre. Tu te rappelles la palombière ? C'est toi, mon ami, qui a d'avance choisi les lieux où je devais connaître une joie telle... Oh surtout ne va pas croire que nous fassions rien de mal. Il est si délicat ! Tu n'as aucune idée d'espèce d'un garçon de cette espèce. Il a beaucoup étudié, beaucoup lu, comme toi, mais chez lui ça ne m'agace pas et je n'ai jamais songé à le taquiner. Que ne donnerais-je pour être aussi savante que tu l'es ! Lorsque dans la cabane des palombes, où tu voulais toujours que nous emportions notre goûter, je demeure auprès de lui, je sens le bonheur en moi, pareil à quelque chose que je pourrais toucher. Je me dis pourtant qu'il y a une joie au delà de cette joie; et quand Jean s'éloigne, le souvenir de nos caresses, l'attente de ce qui va être le lendemain, me rend sourdes aux plaintes, aux supplications, aux injures de ces pauvres gens qui ne savent pas... qui n'ont jamais su..._

_Severus, pardonne-moi: je te parle de ce bonheur mais aussi suis-je sûre que tu seras avec nous contre ceux qui nous font du mal..._

Severus déchira la troisième enveloppe; quelques mots griffonnés:

_Viens, Severus : ils nous ont séparés: on me garde à vue. Ils croient que tu te rangeras de leur côté. J'ai dit que je m'en remettrais à ton jugement. Je t'expliquerai tout : il n'est pas comme les autres... Je suis heureuse et je souffre. Je suis heureuse de souffrir à cause de lui et j'aime sa douleur comme le signe de l'amour qu'il a pour moi..._

Severus ne lut pas plus avant. Comme il glissait le feuillet dans l'enveloppe, il y aperçut une photographie, qu'il n'avait pas vue d'abord. Elle contempla près de la fenêtre, ce visage. C'était un jeune homme dont la tête, à cause des cheveux épais, semblait trop forte. Severus leva les yeux et fut étonné de sa figure dans la glace. Il lui fallut un effort pour desserrer les dents, avaler sa salive. "Elle connaît cette joie... et moi, alors ? Et moi ? Pourquoi pas moi ? "

Lorsque Bellatrix était revenue, elle avait admiré ce visage grave, comme une personne qui a beaucoup réfléchi, et même arrêté déjà un plan de conduite. Mais il avait tord de tant fumer: il s'intoxiquait ! A entendre Severus, il ne faillit pas donner trop d'importance aux caprices d'une petite fille. Il se faisait fort de l'éclairer... Bellatrix souhaitait que Severus la rassurât. Elle lui dit qu'il n'aurait qu'à aller voir Narcissa le lendemain; pour l'heure, elle l'invitait à déjeuner, comme pour l'assurer de sa confiance à mener à bien ce problème.

Peu de monde encore à ce restaurant. Severus se souvient de cette odeur: géranium et saumure. Bellatrix n'avait jamais bu de vin du Rhin: "pristi, ils ne le donnent pas." La chevelure foisonnante de Bellatrix dissimulait à Severus la salle. Il voyait, près des oreilles de Bellatrix, remuer ce qu'il savait être les muscles temporaux. Tout de suite après les premières lampées, elle devint trop rouge. Il ne la haïssait pas; mais quel désir d'être seul pour penser à sa souffrance, pour chercher l'endroit où elle souffrait ! Simplement qu'elle ne soit plus là; qu'il puisse ne pas se forcer à manger, à sourire; qu'il n'ait plus ce souci de composer son visage, d'éteindre son regard; que son esprit se fixe librement sur ce désespoir mystérieux: une créature s'évade hors de l'île déserte où tu imaginais qu'elle vivrait près de toi jusqu'à la fin; elle franchit l'abîme qui te sépare des autres, les rejoint -change de planète enfin... mais non, quel être a jamais changé de planète ? Narcissa avait toujours appartenu au monde des simples vivants; ce n'était qu'un fantôme dont Severus autrefois regardait la tête endormie sur ses genoux, durant les vacances solitaires: la véritable Narcissa, il ne l'a jamais connue : celle qui rejoint, aujourd'hui, Jean dans une palombière abandonnée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu ne manges pas ? C'est la chaleur ?..."

Il sourit ; sa bouche seule souriait. Il dit qu'il réfléchissait à cette aventure de Narcissa. Et comme Bellatrix déclarait être bien tranquille, du moment qu'il avait pris l'affaire en main, le jeune homme demanda lui demanda pourquoi se parents étaient si hostiles à ce mariage, si le parti avait des moyens. Elle crut qu'il se moquait de lui, le supplia de ne pas commencer à soutenir des paradoxes.

"Voyons, Severus, ne discute pas pour le plaisir de discuter; tous les Sang de Bourbe se valent."

Mais Severus prétendait que dans toutes les familles de sangs purs, il y avait un élément moldu, même éloigné.

"Tu vas trop loin, Severus, permets-moi de te le dire; même en plaisantant et pour me faire grimper, tu ne dois pas toucher à la famille. Avec moi, il n'y a que demi-mal: je sais que tu t'amuses. Mais, avec les autres, tu sais, tu devrais faire attention à tes propos."

Les autres ! Severus laissa éteindre sa cigarette; l'oeil fixe, il regardait cette cage aux barreaux innombrables et vivants, cette cage tapissée d'oreilles et d'yeux, où, immobile, accroupi, le menton aux genoux, les bras entourant les jambes, il attendrait de mourir.

"Voyons, Severus, ne fais pas cette figure: si tu te voyais..."

Il sourit, se ramasqua.

Le soir, tardant à trouver le sommeil, Severus se leva et chercha une des lettres dont elle avait interrompu la lecture:

_S'il me disait de le suivre, je quitterais tout sans tourner la tête. Nous nous arrêtons au bord, à l'extrême bord de la dernière caresse, mais par sa volonté, non par ma résistance -ou plutôt c'est lui qui me résiste, et moi qui souhaiterais d'atteindre ces extrémités inconnues dont il me répète que la seule approche dépasse toutes les joies; à l'entendre, il faut toujours demeurer en deçà; il est fier de freiner sur des pentes où il dit qu'une fois engagées, les autre glissent irrémédiablement..._

Severus ouvrit la croisée, penché sur le gouffre de pierre qu'un seul tombereau, à cette heure avant l'aube, faisait ressentir. Il imaginait la tâche de son corps en bouillie sur la chaussée -et à l'entour ce remous de rôdeurs...

Trop d'imagination pour te tuer, Severus. Au vrai, il ne souhaitait pas de mourir, un travail urgent l'appelait, non de vengeance, ni de haine; mais cette petite idiote, là-bas, à Land'Endqui croyait le bonheur possible, il fallait qu'elle sût, comme Severus, que le bonheur n'existe pas. Si ils ne possèdent rien d'autre en commun, qu'ils aient au moins cela : l'ennui, l'absence de toute tâche haute, de tout devoir supérieur, l'impossibilité de rien attendre que les basses habitudes de l'ombre – un isolement sans consolation. L'aube éclairait les toits; il rejoignit sa couche.

Il se réveilla lucide, raisonnable. Qu'allait-il chercher si loin? Les siens l'appelaient au secours, il agirait selon ce qu'exigeait son cercle; ainsi serait-il sûr de ne point dévier.

Severus approuvait Bellatrix lorsqu'elle répétait que si Narcissa manquait le mariage Malefoy, ce serait un désastre.


	5. Chapter 5

**C'est la rentrée, enfin pour moi, donc voici un nouveau chapitre.**

**Veuillez excuser les erreurs que j'ai du immanquablement commettre, mais je dois avouer que la tâche s'avère ardue et ce de plus en plus. Rendre les choses cohérentes en restant la plus fidèle possible à Mauriac, voilà mon but, j'espère que j'y parviens.**

* * *

Poudlard, bientôt ! Poudlard… Severus mesure de l'œil le chemin qu'a parcouru sa pensée. Obtiendra-t-elle qu'Albus le suive jusque là ? Il n'ose espérer qu'il consente à cheminer à pas si lents sur cette route tortueuse ; pourtant rien n'est dit de l'essentiel : « Quand j'aurai atteint avec lui ce défilé où me voilà, tout me restera encore à découvrir. » Il se penche sur sa propre énigme, interroge le jeune sorcier dont chacun louait le savoir, lors la remise des Aspics, ressuscite les premières semaines de jeune Mangemort arrivé dans l'immense demeure des Black. Les volets en sont à présent fermés, mais sur la gauche, une grille doit toujours livrer aux regards le jardin embrasé d'héliotropes, de géraniums, de pétunias.

Entre le couple Black, embusqué au fond d'un petit salon ténébreux, au rez-de-chaussée, et Anne, errant dans ce jardin d'où il lui était interdit de sortir, Severus allait et venait, confident et complice. Il disait aux Black : « Donnez-vous les gants de céder un peu, offrez-lui de voyager avant de prendre aucune décision : j'obtiendrai qu'elle vous obéisse sur ce point ; pendant votre absence, j'agirai. » Comment ? Les Black entrevoyaient qu'il se débarrasserait aussi discrètement que possible du jeune Azevedo.

« Tâchons de la faire souffrir le moins possible… » répétait M. Black ; mais lui qui naguère cédait aux plus absurdes caprices de sa cadette, ne pouvait qu'approuver sa femme, disant : « On ne fait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs… » et encore : « Elle nous remerciera un jour. » Oui, mais d'ici là, ne tomberait-elle pas malade ? Les deux époux se taisaient, l'œil vague, sans doute suivaient-ils en esprit, dans le grand soleil, leur enfant consumée, à qui faisait horreur toute nourriture : elle écrase des fleurs qu'elle ne voit pas, longe les grilles à pas de biche, cherchant une issue… Pas même le recours à la magie, la baguette retirée et cachée dans la chambre parentale. « Elle nous reprocherait plus tard d'avoir donné notre consentement…Et quand ce ne serait qu'à cause des malheureux qu'elle mettrait au monde… Nous avons de la chance que les Malefoy tiennent à ce mariage comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux…»

Il attendait que Severus eut quitté la pièce, pour se demander l'un à l'autre : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fourré dans la tête à Poudlard ? Ici, elle n'a eu que de bons exemples ; nous avons surveillé ses lectures… Severus dit qu'il n'y a rien de pire, pour tourner la tête des jeunes filles, que les romans d'amour. D'ailleurs, Dieu merci, n'a pas la manie de lire ; je n'ai jamais eu d'observations à lui faire sur ce point. En cela, elle est bien une femme de la famille. »

Au jardin, Severus avait rejoint la jeune fille dont les vêtements étaient devenus trop larges. Cendres des allées, prairies sèches et crissantes, odeurs des géraniums grillés, et cette jeune file plus consumée, dans l'après midi d'août, qu'aucune plante, il n'est rien que Severus ne retrouve en son cœur.

« Qu'est ce que cela te fait de partir, puisque tu ne le vois pas ?

Je ne le vois pas, mais je sais qu'il respire à dix kilomètres d'ici. Quand le vent souffle de l'est, je sais qu'il entend la cloche en même temps que moi. Je ne vois pas Jean, mais je sais qu'il n'est pas loin.

C'est tout de même étrange qu'il ne trouve pas le moyen de t'envoyer un hibou.

Si tu voulais, Severus…

Consens à ce voyage, et pendant ton absence, peut être…

Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de lui.

De toute façon, il s'en ira. Dans quelques semaines, il quittera Land'End.

Ah ! Tais-toi. C'est une pensée insoutenable. Et pas un mot de lui pour m'aider à vivre. J'en meurs déjà : il faut qu'à chaque instant je me rappelle ces paroles qui m'avaient donné le plus de joie ; mais à force de me les répéter, je n'arrive plus à être bien sûre qu'il les ai dites en effet ; tiens, celle-ci, à notre dernière entrevue, je crois l'entendre encore : _Il n'y a personne dans ma vie que vous…_ Il a dit ça, à moins que ce soit : _Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus cher dans ma vie…_Je ne peux me rappeler exactement. »

Les sourcils froncés, elle cherchait l'écho de la parole consolatrice dont elle élargissait le sens à l'infini.

« Il est si extraordinaire que ça ?

Je voudrais te le peindre… mais il est tellement au-delà de ce que je saurais dire… »

Elle ne distinguait plus rien de particulier dans le jeune homme éblouissant de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. « Moi, songeait Severus, la passion me rendrait plus lucide ; rien ne m'échapperait de l'être dont j'aurai envie. »

Au repas du soir, Severus observait Narcissa, ce corps immobile et sans âme. Aucune lumière dans ses yeux. Rien ni personne pour elle n'existait hormis cet absent. Un sourire parfois errait sur ses lèvres, au souvenir d'une parole entendue, d'une caresse reçue, à l'époque où dans une cabane de brandes, la main trop forte de Jean Azevedo déchirait un peu sa robe.

Severus jetait un coup d'œil sur Bellatrix penchée sur l'assiette : comme il était assis à contre-jour, elle ne voyait pas sa face ; mais elle entendait cette lente mastication, cette rumination de la nourriture. Il quittait la table. Bellatrix disait : « Il s'est blessé lors de notre dernière attaque. Il aime mieux qu'on ne s'en aperçoive pas. Il n'aime pas être soigné. Et ces cicatrices, c'est le moins qu'il puissent avoir. Enfin, il a beau dire, il fume trop. »

« Severus, où es-tu ?

Ici, sur le banc.

Pourquoi ne mets-tu pas de lumière ? »

Mais Severus ne répondait pas. Il demandait seulement :

« Tu souffres ?

Non, ce soir, je ne souffre pas, j'ai compris que d'une façon ou de l'autre, je le rejoindrai. Je suis tranquille maintenant. L'essentiel est qu'il le sache ; et il va le savoir par toi. Tôt ou tard, je m'abattrais contre son cœur ; de cela je suis sûre comme de ma propre vie. Non, Severus, non, ne me fais pas la morale, ne me parle pas de la pureté du sang et de la famille…

Je ne songe pas à la famille, mais à lui : on ne tombe pas ainsi dans la vie d'un moldu. Sa vie est différente de la notre, il doit avoir une famille, peut être une liaison…

Non, il m'a dit : « Je n'ai que vous dans ma vie » et une autre fois : « Notre amour est la seule chose à laquelle je tienne en ce moment… »

« En ce moment ? »

Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tu crois qu'il ne parlait que de la minute présente ? »

Severus n'avait plus besoin de lui demander si elle souffrait : il l'entendait souffrir dans l'ombre ; mais sans aucune pitié. Pourquoi aurait-il eu pitié ?

« Ô Severus, je ne pense qu'à moi, et toi, tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour m'aider alors que tu as bien d'autres choses à penser. Je le sais bien que mon amour doit te paraître bien insignifiant en comparaison, mais pour moi… Pour moi il est devenue l'air que je respire… »

Severus laissait la petite se perdre dans ses lamentations. Pour une fois, elle ne s'était pas trompée, cela paraissait à Severus insignifiant, mais pas moins que cette mission qui lui avait été confiée.


End file.
